Chapel
by Lunaria Yu Jan
Summary: AU! Presdir dari Uchiha memiliki rahasia dalam mencintai seorang wanita. Meskipun tidak berada pada hal wajar, tetapi baginya apa yang dia lakukan adalah bentuk dari ia mencintai wanita itu—menyimpannya di dalam sebuah Kapel / Masashi Kishimoto / SasuSaku / Bagian 2 /
1. PROLOG

**Read slowly, there may be sections that will make it difficult for you to understand the storyline**

 **Kisah ini masuk ke dalam Dark-Romance;** **if you want a _Happy Ending_ , please leave this story. I, d** **on't guarantee a _Happy Ending_.**

 **Kapel/Chapel: adalah sebuah bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat untuk persekutuan dan ibadah bagi orang Kristen.**

* * *

Udara Jepang sangat panas, memasuki beberapa celsius dan itu cukup menyengat badan.

Sinar matahari tidak bersahabat, tetapi tak menghambat orang-orang untuk beraktifitas. Sebagian mungkin mengurangi, atau malah tidak sama-sekali melakukan kegiatan selain berada di depan kipas angin, ataupun berada di bawah pendingin ruangan.

Beruntung bila Sasuke Uchiha tidak berada di lapangan, seperti mereka yang rela demi uang untuk bersengat-sengat dengan matahari di atas langit

"Presdir," panggilan itu terasa mengganggu konsentrasi, setelah dia memutuskan untuk bekerja tanpa henti siang hingga malam hari.

Ketukan-ketukan itu apalagi semakin gila terdengar. Seseorang di luar sana berusaha dalam menyadarkan si _workaholic_ yang telanjur masuk ke dalam pekerjaan. Sebuah dunia yang menenggelamkan dia ke dalam berton-ton pasir kokaina dalam bentuk digital.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengetuk pintu itu?" seseorang itu masuk—wanita tinggi dengan hem putih dan rok span abu-abu. "Ada apa? Istirahat sudah selesai satu jam lalu. Dan, aku tidak butuh kopi."

"Bukan itu, tapi ada panggilan dari kakak Anda, yang masuk ke dalam ponsel saya." Ponsel di sampingnya mungkin lagi-lagi mati. Menggunakan alasan lupa dalam mengisi daya, hingga membuat panggilan yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam ponsel tersebut terpaksa mereka mengalihkannya di nomor seorang sekretaris.

Sasuke mendengkus sebentar, lalu dia menarik ponsel di depannya cukup kasar. "Halo?" sapaan pertama yang ia ucapkan untuk seseorang di seberang sana, kakaknya menyapa hangat dengan gelak tawa khasnya. "Apa maumu?" Sasuke melirik sebentar ke depan. Hingga pada akhirnya, sang sekretarisnya pun mengambil langkah mundur tiga langkah ke belakang. "Aku akan kirim ke nomor rekening biasanya." Dan kembali berdiri tegak sembari tetap mempertahankan senyuman manis tak terbaca apa-apa.

"Aku berharap kau tidak pernah menyentuh Jepang. Apalagi keluarga ini. Kau sudah berjanji, dan aku akan memenuhi segala apa yang kau inginkan." Tidak menunggu lama lagi, sampai Sasuke melempar ponsel tersebut ke depan, dan sekretarisnya siap menerima dengan lemparan tinggi sekalipun.

"Kirimkan uang dengan nominal seperti biasa pada rekening Itachi."

"Baik, Presdir." Setelah berhasil menangkap ponsel itu, sang sekretaris pun kemudian berpamitan, berjalan secara teratur tanpa menimbulkan suara tergesa-gesa.

Pintu kemudian ditutup secara perlahan, sedangkan Sasuke memutuskan bangkit dari kursi kerjanya.

Dia menerawang ke samping kiri, dia menerawang ke samping kanan—menggunakan pandangan super gelisah. Ia menjadi sulit dan tak tertarik lagi berada di dalam keadaan tergila-gilanya dalam bekerja.

Kemudian, ia memutuskan keluar dari mejanya setelah dirasa, keadaan buruk akan menerpa jauh menjengkelkan dari suhu panas di luar.

Ia pun berjalan mendekati jendela kaca ruang kantornya. Matahari masih tinggi padahal sore akan tergantikan gelap yang menyajikan udara sama seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Tak ada angin yang terasa menerpa selain hawa panas seperti letupan magma gunung merapi.

Pendingin ruangan bahkan tidak terasa nyaman di tubuhnya. Dan, yang terus ia pikirkan secara dalam, apakah kakaknya mampu ia percayai sampai akhir hidupnya?

"—bahkan, hingga akhir dari hidup _kami,_ aku ataupun Sakura Haruno?"

* * *

 **Tubicontinut**

 **12.06.2018**


	2. Bagian 1

**Read slowly, there may be sections that will make it difficult for you to understand the storyline**

 **Kisah ini masuk ke dalam Dark-Romance;** **if you want a _Happy Ending_ , please leave this story. I, d** **on't guarantee a _Happy Ending_.**

 **Kapel/Chapel: adalah sebuah bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat untuk persekutuan dan ibadah bagi orang Kristen.**

* * *

10 tahun—yang lalu, Wina, Austria.

Ada kenangan manis yang tidak bisa Sasuke lupakan dari senyuman orangtuanya. Bahkan, ada kenangan buruk pula yang tak bisa ia lupakan mengenai senyuman palsu terakhir itu; di tengah malam serta udara dingin, hujan lebat, ditambah petir menggelegar.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik mengingat orangtuanya tengkurap di depannya dengan darah menggenang. Air matanya tak langsung turun. Ia masih berdiri di tengah ruang kosong tanpa adanya cahaya. Hanya gelap gulita yang dia temukan.

Terpampang jelas bahwa seseorang sedang berdiri membelakangi dia. Kedua senjata api digenggam dengan meneteskan lumuran darah, tetapi keadaan gelap, membuat Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibu dan ayahnya. Namun, ia yakin, bahwa orangtuanya telah dibunuh secara keji dan itu direncanakan.

Seseorang mungkin akan datang, suatu hari nanti mencarinya, atau ia akan diperlakukan sama seperti ibu atau ayahnya; dibunuh tanpa pernah mengungkit alasan yang sesungguhnya; mengapa mereka harus dilenyapkan.

* * *

5 tahun—yang lalu, Tokyo, Jepang.

"Baik, saya sudah mencatat pesanan Anda, wafel dengan siraman sirup, satu panekuk dengan siraman cokelat. Dan terakhir, dengan dua gelas lemon tea. Silakan diterima catatannya, lalu ini adalah kupon hari ini, Anda bisa menukarkannya saat pembayaran di kasir, karena Anda dan teman Anda adalah pelanggan kedua kami."

Kafe kecil itu terletak jauh dari pinggir jalan raya utama. Dan mereka selalu memberikan promo bagi pelanggan pertama sampai kelima, yang datang di pagi hari.

Sementara itu, kafe tersebut memiliki pelanggan tetap yang selalu datang di setiap pagi setiap harinya, seorang lelaki berambut hitam legam. Ia menguncir asal-asal rambutnya yang agak panjang ke belakang—Sasuke Uchiha, ke sana bukan karena ia bisa mendapatkan diskon ataupun menerima promo yang dijanjikan. Ia memiliki maksud lain, sebab tempat itu ia gunakan demi bertemu seseorang.

Sambil menyesap kopi paling pahit yang ia minta seperti biasa, dia memandangi jalanan sepi, tak terlalu lebar maupun tak terlalu untuk bisa dilewati dua kendaraan yang sama-sama melintas. Kemudian ia meletakkan cangkir pada piringan kecilnya, jari-jarinya pun tak tertinggal mengetuk secara konstan di atas meja.

Ia berusaha menghitung orang yang lewat di samping kafe itu. Walau hal itu tampak biasa saja untuk dilakukan, tetapi terbukti bahwa hal tersebut bisa menyingkirkan rasa bosannya. Sasuke terus mengamati, mengamati, dan ia mengamati tanpa bosan. Sampai akhirnya lonceng kafe membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan, dan jatuh memandang ke depan.

Ia menemukan seorang pria berjaket hitam dan warna topi senada masuk ke dalam kafe, hingga berjalan cukup tergesa-gesa mendekatinya. Sesudah sampai di depannya, Sasuke mendongak, ia tak perlu basa-basi untuk apa lelaki itu di sana, hingga akhirnya sebelum lelaki itu berhasil duduk di kursi, Sasuke sudah melemparkan amplop cokelat berisi uang ke depan.

"Bayaranmu, tapi lama-lama aku bosan dengan cara kuno ini. Aku akan buatkan rekening khusus." Lelaki di depannya mendengkus setelah ia berhasil duduk pada kursinya, tak lama dari itu pun ia mendongak, memandangi Sasuke yang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa selain wajah datarnya. "Apa kau tidak mau meninggalkan cara kuno seperti ini, Itachi?"

"Ini membuatku lebih nyaman, aku bisa tahu kau baik-baik saja. Hanya kau Uchiha yang mempedulikan aku sebagai Uchiha yang terbuang." Sasuke membuang napasnya. Dia sempat mengalihkan pandangan bila sedang merasa tidak begitu nyaman, tapi kembali lagi memandang Itachi, saat kakaknya bertanya, "Apa kau senang berada di bawah kuasa kakek?"

"Dan, apakah kau senang hidup bebas tanpa aturan?" Sasuke secara cepat memutuskan untuk bertanya balik. Itachi tersenyum, ia kemudian menggeleng kecil tetapi Sasuke tidak menemukan jawaban yang bisa membuatnya mengerti mengapa Itachi tersenyum seperti itu—tidak menunjukkan apa pun.

Barangkali Itachi baru saja menjawab bahwa ia tidak menginginkan hidup sengsara tanpa uang sepeser pun, dan ia lebih menginginkan pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang dengan rutin di waktu tertentu di setiap bulannya, bukan ia mengemis dan menghubungi, bahkan perlu melakukan pekerjaan ekstrem tak masuk akal, agar bisa menikmati sesuap nasi atau berfoya-foya.

"Berhenti untuk mencoba menikmati _barang haram_ itu." Perasaan gelisah itu, membuat Itachi menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Matanya yang gelap pada bagian bawah ia gosok sekali lagi. Lalu, berhenti sebentar, dan kini mulai menggosok hidungnya yang terasa gatal. Padahal, baru saja ia merasa tenang, tetapi adiknya mengungkit hal tersebut secara berulang di hari pertemuannya.

" _Barang itu_ , adalah sumber kesenangan dan penghilang rasa kesal pada Uchiha," kata Itachi, ia menunduk, lalu menggebrak meja kecil. "Jangan membahas ini lagi berulang-ulang. Kau, sama saja seperti kakek yang hanya bisa memberikan rasa sakit padaku, karena aku hanya anak cacat di matanya. Betapa beruntung kau adalah manusia paling sempurna sekarang."

"Seharusnya kau tahu, aku bukan orang paling sempurna. Kau tahu, bila hatiku cacat." Itachi menarik ujung bibirnya, ia menunjukkan pandangan seakan mengejek setelah ia puas pada satu hal itu. Namun Sasuke bertahan pada ketenangan yang sengaja ia latih. "Suatu hari, aku akan berikan waktu untuk kau menyapa kakek dan memberikan hadiah kepadanya."

"Kau tahu risiko seperti itu, Sasuke?"

"Tentu, aku betul-betul tahu risikonya bila aku memberikan kau jalan ke sana. Memberikan kado di tengah malam tepat ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana, apa kau menginginkan hal seperti itu Itachi?"

"Kau—" Itachi terdiam, dia berhenti tersenyum. Setelahnya ia mengerang karena kesal. "Benar-benar seperti Uchiha." Lanjutnya, lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya. Kakinya yang tak sama panjangnya semakin terlihat terpincang-pincang, hingga menjadi pusat perhatian ketika Itachi memutuskan untuk meluap kekesalannya dengan membanting pintu kafe. Tak hanya suara dentaman keras, justru lonceng pada pintu kafe tersebut pun tak berhenti berdentang-dentang.

Sekeluarnya dari kafe tersebut Itachi masuk ke dalam taksi yang sejak tadi menunggu dia. Membiarkan argo taksi yang tak murah itu terus-menerus menyala.

Masih di dalam kafe itu, Sasuke menunduk sembari menyesap kopi pahitnya. Dia tidak merasakan perasaan apa pun bahkan merasa kesal pada Itachi.

Ia telah mati—dalam merasakan perasaan menggebu-gebu atau sekadar iba pada saudara kandungnya. Sementara Itachi, ia tersengguk-sengguk di dalam taksi yang melaju kencang memecahkan hari di musim dingin itu. Mereka telanjur berkomplot dan masing-masing dari mereka pun memiliki tujuan.

Membalaskan dendam, ditambah kepemilikan dalam rencana pribadi lainnya; _menyekap kekasih gelap kakeknya, yang sebenarnya dengan tulus ia mencintai wanita merah muda itu._

* * *

 **Tubicontinut**

 **13.06.2018**


	3. Bagian 2

**Read slowly, there may be sections that will make it difficult for you to understand the storyline**

 **Kisah ini masuk ke dalam Dark-Romance;** **if you want a _Happy Ending_ , please leave this story. I, d** **on't guarantee a _Happy Ending_.**

 **Kapel/Chapel: adalah sebuah bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat untuk persekutuan dan ibadah bagi orang Kristen.**

* * *

Sekeluarnya dari kafe yang selalu ia datangi, Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati mobilnya yang berada pada parkir umum di jalan kecil itu. Ia cukup santai melangkah sambil memandangi langit mendung di musim dingin. November belum waktunya untuk salju-salju itu turun dari langit sana. Tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan butiran salju itu berada tepat di atasnya dan segera menghujani dia yang berhenti di tengah jalan.

"Aku benci musim dingin," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan jalannya setelah dia bergumam kecil pada sesuatu yang ia benci sejak dulu.

Langkahnya kini stabil tak banyak menuntut menginjak aspal. Cara berjalannya seakan mengabsen meter demi meter langkah yang telah ia lewati, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di sebelah mobilnya—dan satu-satunya mobil yang terparkir di tempat parkir umum itu.

Dia menekan secara otomatis alarm mobilnya, lalu masuk tetapi tak buru-buru melakukan starter.

Sasuke memutuskan hanya duduk pada jok kemudi, menenggelamkan dirinya pada kesalahan-kesalahan yang seharusnya sudah berhasil ia buang. Ia tahu betul, apa yang dia lakukan telah menyakiti perasaan kakaknya yang tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh Uchiha hanya karena kakinya yang tak bisa berdiri seimbang, sedangkan Uchiha sendiri selalu mewarisi kesempurnaan bahkan mereka mencoba mempertahankannya.

"Ibu, apakah aku salah mengatakan itu?" Sasuke mendengkus, dia kemudian menarik sabuk pengaman dan menguncinya, setelah berhasil melakukan hal itu, barulah ia menyalakan mesin mobil. Memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Ada tempat yang paling ingin ia tuju, sebuah tempat yang membuatnya kembali merasakan apa itu artinya memiliki kesempurnaan bahkan kecacatan hati.

Mobil Sasuke melaju kencang di tengah jalan. Dia menyalip sesekali mobil di sampingnya bahkan depannya. Ia tak takut mati saat tahu seseorang menunggunya di suatu tempat, membutuhkan belas kasihan darinya.

Sakura Haruno, telah berada di genggamannya—di suatu tempat, wanita itu menunggunya datang memberikan belaian atau justru Sakura menunggu Sasuke memberikan sepiring nasi untuk dimakan.

Ia tahu apa yang dia lakukan tidak hanya bisa dibilang gila, memilih membuka hati pada kekasih gelap kakeknya. Seorang wanita yang menerima uang di setiap bulan, bahkan pendidikan sampai ke jenjang S2. Madara Uchiha terlalu mencintai wanita merah muda itu. Ia seorang pria tua bangka yang bisa melakukan apa pun demi wanita simpanannya.

Wanita tersebut mengecap kekayaan kakeknya lumayan rutin, memiliki banyak waktu untuk menikmati makan malam bersama Madara di luar. Berlibur bersama, ataupun berbelanja bersama di suatu mal besar Tokyo, tak sekali pula mereka melakukannya di luar negeri.

.

* * *

.

Suara bising di kelab malam memang menyiksa telinganya. Selesai sekuriti memeriksa identitasnya, barulah Sasuke masuk ke dalam dengan dandanan yang masih sama sejak pagi. Ia tidak membutuhkan bir atau segala macam koktail. Ia berada di sini ingin bertemu dengan seorang teman—yang memberikan segudang rencana paling brilian cara menyekap seorang wanita. Dia tahu, teman semasa kecilnya paling pintar dalam melakukan hal itu.

"Sasuke," ketika baru sampai di pinggir pagar pada lantai atas, Sasuke pun melirik ke bawah. Sebuah tanah dikeruk dijadikan sebagai lantai dansa; ia menemukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang berdiri dengan menenteng botol anggur, sedangkan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti, menunggu si _orang itu_ berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Temannya berlari mendekat, lalu berhenti tepat di depannya sambil tersenyum dengan wajahnya terlihat setengah mabuk. "Kau terlambat, kawan."

"Kau memindahkannya tidak mengatakannya padaku."

"Maaf, tapi Itachi bilang tempat sebelumnya sudah tidak aman. Dia menyuruhku membawanya ke sini. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengabari dirimu. _Wanita itu_ ada di sana, bersama _wanitaku_."

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau berpikir mereka akan merencanakan untuk kabur?"

Dan, Sasuke selalu berada dalam ketakutan itu. Ia tak takut pada apa pun meski kakeknya menemukan dia sedang berkomplot bersama Itachi untuk melengserkan kakeknya dari Ketua Uchiha, hanya yang Sasuke takutkan, bahwa Sakura Haruno memiliki cara untuk kabur dari sangkar emas yang sebentar lagi akan selesai dibuat.

"Aku telah melatih wanitaku untuk tidak menjadi pembangkang. Dia tidak akan melakukan itu, merencanakan bahwa membawa kabur kekasihmu."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Tentu saja, karena aku memiliki alasan untuk selalu berada pada kepercayaan diri." Dulu sampai sekarang, Sasuke berpikir bahwa dia orang paling egois, jahat, dan kurang ajar dalam memiliki kesenangan atau sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Namun, saat ia menemukan kebusukan temannya, Sasuke bisa tahu kini, bahwa dia tidak benar-benar kejam atau memiliki hati yang telah mati.

"Kapel itu jauh berada di luar Tokyo. Aku memilih tempat sesuai dengan kriteria yang kau ajukan. Aku susah menemukannya, dengan kejujuran bahwa itu sungguh sulit. Tempat itu akan segera jadi dengan ruang bawah tanah yang kau inginkan. Sangat dalam, dan mungkin orang-orang tidak akan menemukan tempat itu sebagai ruang untuk menyekap _wanitamu_."

"Bisakah kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara? Aku tidak berusaha menyekap, tetapi aku melindungi dia."

"Aku tidak sedang banyak bicara, tetapi aku menjelaskan. Bahwa bangunan itu akan jadi satu atau dua tahu kemudian, dan—" lelaki itu tergelak sambil menggoyangkan tudingannya pada Sasuke. "Melindungi? Kau bisa saja."

Sasuke membuang pandangannya untuk sebentar, tetapi kembali memandang teman pirangnya, "Jika itu pilihan, aku ingin memilih satu tahun."

"Kau gila?" matanya mendelik hebat. "Aku tahu kau punya uang banyak, tapi jangan gila. Apa kau tidak bisa santai sedikit?"

"Naruto, Madara pasti akan menemukan Sakura. Untuk sekarang, mungkin dia menganggap bahwa wanita itu sulit dihubungi hanya karena ingin menyendiri atau pergi ke suatu tempat. Tapi jika kita mengulur waktu terlalu lama, Madara akan tahu. Kau, aku, ataupun Itachi, kita semua akan dibunuh olehnya."

Naruto menelan ludahnya, ia kemudian terbatuk. "Kenapa dengan aku juga?"

"Kau seorang arsitek yang merancang bangunan itu sebagai tempat berdiam Sakura nanti."

"Ya, tapi…" Naruto berkacak pinggang. Dia menarik napas sebanyak mungkin sebelum berhasil meluapkan emosinya. Tapi dia tahu betul, apa yang dia lakukan itu menjadi percuma, dan jika dia berpikir melawan Sasuke, itu akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka. "Kita temui _mereka_ dulu."

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau mau cokelat?" Sakura melirik penuh was-was. Dia kemudian merangkak mendekat saat ia dengan yakin gadis kecil di sampingnya tidak membahayakan. "I-ini cokelat enak, aku akan menikmati ini kalau sedang gugup."

"Tapi, cokelat itu—" Sakura diam, sambil hidungnya masih berusaha mengendus. Ia cukup yakin pada penciumannya tidak menjadi salah, ketika ia menemukan bahwa cokelat itu mengandung narkotika. Ia benar-benar menghafal segala komposisinya. Seorang analisis medis setidaknya harus bisa memahami hal sekecil itu. "Terima kasih tawarannya, tapi aku tidak sedang _mood_ makan cokelat."

"Apa karena kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam sini?" gadis kecil itu tersenyum, lalu tangannya yang mungil secara perlahan kembali membungkus batang cokelat dengan sangat rapat, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel. "Aku sudah menikmati ini sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Aku dibuat ketagihan pada barang-barang seperti ini. Kau tahu, mengapa dia melakukan itu?" Sakura menggeleng, "Agar aku tidak bisa jauh darinya. Sangat memalukan bahwa aku harus datang ke pusat rehabilitasi karena gadis baik sepertiku menjadi seorang penikmat barang haram. Belum lagi, bagaimana kecewanya keluargaku mengetahui hal seperti ini."

"Itu tidak terlambat, kau harusnya tidak malu untuk pergi dan berobat. Kau bisa bebas dari kehidupan seperti ini," gadis berambut hitam itu menggeleng. Ia kemudian menekuk kakinya. Melipat lengannya di atas lututnya, dan menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di sana. "Kau gadis yang cantik, kau harusnya masuk ke universitas dan bersenang-senang. Kau pasti memiliki banyak teman. Aku melihat, kau orang yang baik."

"Tidak, kalau aku baik, aku tidak akan menawarkan cokelat itu kepadamu. Mungkin nanti kau akan ketagihan." Sakura tersenyum, dia mendekat sedikit lagi, lalu membelai pucuk kepala si gadis kecil itu. "Aku orang jahat ya?"

"Tidak, kok," seru Sakura. "Kau tidak jahat, orang yang membuat dirimu seperti ini, yang telah jahat kepadamu. Aku bahkan tidak ingin percaya, kau mencintai dia."

"Naruto?"

"Ya, lelaki pirang itu. Jika dia mencintaimu, tidak seharusnya dia menyekapmu seperti ini," gadis itu menggeleng. "Apa dia menyiksa tubuhmu juga?"

"Dia tidak menyekapku, tapi aku yang menginginkan itu darinya." Sakura menarik napas, dia pun berhenti mengusap kepala gadis kecil itu. Apa mungkin, keadaan dan keinginan mereka itu sama. Merasa berdosa, atau merasa putus asa. "Keluargaku bangkrut, dan dia memintaku untuk datang kepadanya, maka dia akan menolong keluargaku. Aku berpikir itu sulit. Aku tidak mencintainya, tapi sekarang tidak. Aku mencintai Naruto."

Sakura terenyuh, napas berubah terasa sulit untuk sekadar dinikmati. Ia mengamati gadis itu yang menunduk. Ada yang salah—semacam pencucian otak atau doktrin cukup keras telah ditanam.

"Aku tidak memiliki siapa pun lagi selain keluargaku ataupun Naruto. Aku, tidak akan kabur darinya atau pergi dari dia. Mungkin memang pada awalnya aku hanya ingin berada di sisinya karena obat itu, atau alasan lain agar dia mau menolong keluargaku. Tapi sekarang, karena aku mencintainya."

"Tidak, kau tidak mencintainya, kau ketergantungan, Hinata," Sakura menyalak. Dia berusaha menyadarkan bahwa itu bukan cinta. Sebuah ketergantungan dan Naruto tidak berhenti untuk terus menjejalkan narkotika itu ke tubuhnya. "Kau, harus sembuh—"

"Hei," tanpa ia sadari seseorang menyapa di samping mereka, salah satu dari dua orang lelaki yang berdiri di ambang pintu, memasang wajah kemarahannya. "Lihat Sasuke, wanitamu yang memulai duluan."

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa dan menarik lengan Hinata lumayan kasar. "Kau tidak berusaha kabur dariku, 'kan?" Hinata menunduk dia menggeleng berulang-ulang karena takut. "Ingat ya, aku bisa melukai keluargamu jika aku menginginkan itu."

"Kau gila?" Sakura kembali menyalak, sedangkan Sasuke masih tetap berada di tempatnya. "Kau menculik gadis di bawah umur. Kau memberikan suntikan tidak sekali pada tubuhnya. Dan, kau mengancam pula. Sudah berapa banyak pasal yang sudah menjerat dirimu, Tuan Rubah?"

"Jika kau sudah tahu aku gila, maka diam saja." Sakura memejamkan mata, ia berusaha untuk tenang. Namun ketika ia membuka mata, justru menemukan Hinata menangis sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami memiliki kesepakatan, jadi semuanya tidak salah padaku saja."

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi." Sakura mengempaskan tangan Sasuke. Dia menjauh dari lelaki berambut legam itu. "Apa masalahmu sekarang? Kau bahkan memiliki perjanjian denganku juga."

"Kau takut pada Madara sehingga kau menyuruh kakakmu untuk menculik aku? Mengapa kau melimpahkan semua itu pada kakakmu?" Sasuke membuang napasnya secara teratur. Ia masih tenang dan bersabar untuk tidak mengamuk di sini. "Apa kakakmu bisa dipercayai?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lupakan, kau tidak akan mengerti apa yang aku maksud."

Sasuke kemudian memandang Naruto yang sudah marah. Mata temannya itu tidak terlalu ramah ketika ia menemukan Sakura sedang memandangi kekasihnya.

Kemudian, lelaki pirang itu bergerak, untuk menutupi tubuh Hinata, ia tidak pernah suka dengan pandangan semacam itu. Dan, Sakura meringis sembari menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

"Kapel yang rencana akan kau ciptakan itu, aku berterima kasih padamu."

.

 **.**

 **Tubicontinut**

 **14.06.2018**


End file.
